Les Défis d'Aventures - Quatorzième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la quatorzième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Mai au 27 Juin Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant-Propos

Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue dans le recueil de cette nouvelle édition des Défis !

Voici que commence le mois de Juin et, avec lui, les révisions pour le BAC et le Brevet. Bon courage donc à toutes les personnes qui ont des examens à passer avec l'arrivée de l'été. Avant de vous présenter le défi du mois, nous tenons aussi à vous prévenir que, comme l'année dernière, le prochain défi durera pendant deux mois, soit pendant la totalité des vacances d'été.

Mais revenons au présent avec le défi d'écriture. Ce mois-ci retour à un exercice assez basique, la **description**. Il y a un an, nous vous avions déjà proposé de décrire un lieu, mais cette fois il s'agira plutôt de **décrire un personnage**. Même si vous pouvez développer d'autres éléments, la description doit rester centrale et votre texte doit se focaliser sur ça.

Le défi durera jusqu'au **Mercredi 27 Juin, minuit**. Vous pourrez nous envoyer vos participations jusqu'à cette date. Que ce mois soit riche en expériences pour vous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bien vous amuser et bon courage à vous !


	2. Participation de Dolip1000mg - 1

Ici le 15, je suis présente, au garde à vous !

Une première petite participation parce que j'avoue avoir voulu varier les plaisirs !

.

* * *

.

J'entends son pas. Sur le sol, le son est métallique et lourd. Plus il se rapproche, plus je le reconnais. Il y a des petits cliquetis. Les plaques qui se frottent. Les bruits de tissus sur l'acier toujours plus proches.

Puis il ouvre la porte brutalement. Je lève la tête vers lui, comme surpris. Mais je sais très bien que c'est lui. Il s'arrête et me regarde. Je le regarde aussi. Il porte tout son accoutrement de voyage. Sa grande cape blanche, ses bottes renforcées, son plastron fièrement marqué. Son large bouclier et son épée l'accompagnent et bientôt une lance les rejoindra. Il ne dit rien, je sais ce que ça signifie. Nous partons.

Sous sa broussaille noir attachée d'un tissu jaune, son regard dur s'apaise et il s'avance. Je ne bouge pas. Il lève sa main d'acier vers moi et caresse ma pommette. Puis avec un geste d'affection, il prend ma tête et la colle contre la mienne. Il ne fait ça que lorsque que l'on est tous les deux. Dehors, nous sommes des guerriers. On doit se battre.

Il se détache de moi lentement en me murmurant des mots d'amour. Il me laisse alors un instant avant de se diriger vers mon placard et de sortir mes affaires. Je le laisse choisir, ça fait des années qu'on se côtoie, il sait ce que je veux et ce qu'il y a de mieux. Avec des gestes précis, il m'habille et je ne rechigne pas. Pas non plus quand il bande mon membre récemment abîmé. Je sais qu'il a peur que je me blesse à nouveau. Mais ensemble, on a toujours était plus fort.

On finit par sortir. La tête haute, le pas digne, je le suis fièrement. Sa silhouette robuste se détache dans la lumière. C'est un Paladin digne et juste, et pour ça, je le suivrais et le servirais jusqu'au bout du monde.

Nous sommes alors rejoints par nos compagnons de voyage en sortant de l'écurie. De nouvelles aventures nous attendent.

.


	3. Participation de Dolip1000mg - 2

Toujours le 15, présente et au repos, soldat !

Un seconde participation où je sors un peu des sentiers battus !

.

* * *

.

L'homme face à moi me regarda de haut en bas, pesant le pour et le contre de mes dernières paroles. De ma proposition.

Je l'ai rencontré lors de mon dernier voyage. Il semblait en difficulté quant à la négociation d'un artefact magique et je lui ai apporté mon soutien. Après l'acquisition de l'objet, nous avons fait un bout de chemin ensemble. Quelques jours qui se sont transformés en semaines, puis en mois.

Je ne lui ai pas caché ma véritable nature bien longtemps, et son attitude envers moi ne changea pas vraiment. Ô bien sûr, il a été intrigué, il m'a posé beaucoup de questions et je lui répondais volontiers. C'est sans doute cela qui a fait que notre voyage à durer si longtemps. Très attentif, son regard en amande d'un ocre sombre pétillait à chaque découverte.

Lui-même était un Demi-élémentaire de Terre. Sa peau avait la couleur d'un sable foncé et on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'effriter à tout moment. Pourtant, elle était bien solide. Plus d'une fois, j'avais été le témoin de ses prodigieuses capacités. Allant de la manipulation de son élément pour remodeler son environnement, comme la fois où il y avait utilisé la berge pour fabriquer un pont éphémère entre deux rives ; à la métamorphose de quelques parties de son corps, comme ses mains, ses jambes et son visage ; en passant par la génération de terre à partir de sa propre Psyché.

De nature calme, il cachait vaguement sa peau, sous des vêtements amples et légers, ou les mouvements des tissus détournés l'attention de l'étrange aspérité de son épiderme. Des étoffes blanches et bleues se mêlaient avec des lanières de cuirs gris foncé, maintenant en place une épaulette de la même matière avec un cimeterre dans le dos, ainsi qu'un ceinturon ou quelques sacoches étaient accrochées.

Il avait également une grande cape à capuche violine qui cachait régulièrement son visage. Il avait les cheveux bruns, coiffés à l'iroquoise, assez long et souvent attachés dans sa nuque ou nattés les laissant retomber sur son épaule. Des petites boucles d'ors blancs ornaient ses oreilles et l'une de ses arcades sourcilières.

De ce qu'il m'avait raconté de sa vie, il était seul depuis de longues années. Sa famille s'était éteinte de la manière la plus paisible possible et n'avait plus vraiment d'attache. Il n'aimait juste pas vraiment les régions humides, préférant nettement celles sèches ou sa peau ne risquait pas de filtrer et de garder des germes ou des bactéries. Ça lui était déjà arrivé, et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner courir le monde pour trouver un mage capable d'extraire l'arbre qui lui poussait dans la cage thoracique.

Après de longues minutes de silence, le Demi-élémentaire finit doucement par hocher la tête. Avec un grand sourire, il me dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'une expérience enrichissante.

Assis autour du feu de camp, je lui demandai alors de me donner ses poignets et de fermer les yeux. Resserrant notre prise, je fermai les yeux à mon tour et laissai ma psyché et mon âme exécuter le rituel. Combien de temps passa. Je ne serais pas le dire réellement. Le temps et l'espace dans ce cas-là n'a plus d'emprise, n'y d'importance pour moi…

Je rouvris alors les yeux. Une nouvelle fois, pour la première fois.

Me tenant les poignets, assit devant moi près des braises encore rougeoyante, un Elfe, grand, massifs, au teint buriné, me regardait étrangement avec son regard dur. Brun, les cheveux courts, une de ses longues oreilles était mutilée comme une partie de son visage. Il était habillé de vêtements de voyage simples et amples développées et possédait une dague à la ceinture.

Fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux, il me lâcha et se releva rapidement regardant autour de lui sur le qui-vive. Je me redressais également, le laissant reprendre ses esprits et ravivant le feu remettant un peu de bois, prenant également mes nouvelles marques. Finalement, dans la quiétude de la plaine, une voix roque s'adressa à moi.

\- Hélios.

Je me retournais vers lui et lui sourit.

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais une Nymphe et maintenant te voilà Demi-élémentaire. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Réellement.

\- Trois cent soixante-dix-huit ans. Plus quelques jours, évidemment.

\- Evidemment.

Je lui souris à nouveau avant de le regarder s'asseoir. Il soupira doucement, presque épuisé, mais heureux, apaisé et il commença à me parler de son ressenti. Je l'écoutais et nous passions une bonne partie de la nuit à parler.

Nous restions ensembles quelques jours encore le temps de nous acclimater tous deux à nos nouvelles conditions. Puis nos chemins finirent par se séparer. Je regardais un moment cet Elfe marcher dans la rue avant de se perdre dans la foule de la ville.

C'était une partie de mon histoire qui s'en allait, mais pas celle du monde que je parcourrais. Elle resterait gravée dans mon âme d'Avatar pour perpétuer le temps et l'espace. Dans mon esprit, je sentais la faible présence de mon nouvel hôte.

J'esquissais un sourire. J'étais maintenant un Demi-élémentaire de Terre. Pour une nouvelle partie de mon existence et celle de l'humanité.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, voilà !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec !_

 _Le petit texte que vous allez découvrir apporte la preuve ultime du fait que je n'aime pas écrire de description :p Cela dit, j'ai pris plaisir à évoquer un personnage que je laisse un peu trop de côté dans mes chapitres. J'espère que cette petite visite des coulisses du Repos du Guerrier vous plaira !_

* * *

Les clients installés autour des tables rondes du Repos du Guerrier avaient tous une bonne raison de se trouver là. Certains appréciaient le cadre. Le vieux plancher, les déclarations d'amour gravées sur les tables, les armes accrochés au mur avaient en effet un certain charme. D'autres voyageurs étaient attirés en ce lieu grâce au charisme des tenanciers devenus célèbres à des lieues de là. Leur réputation avait dépassé depuis longtemps le charmant petit village de Trammselouch. Les chamailleries entre les uns et les autres étaient une attraction appréciée par les badauds de passage. Enfin, parmi les visiteurs, on en trouvait toujours qui étaient intrigués avant tout par ce qui se préparait au fond de la salle, au-delà de bar, à l'abri derrière une porte mystérieusement fermée. Là-bas, dans les cuisines, un nain s'affairait.

Depuis l'ouverture de leur rêve, les tenanciers avaient changé. Leur nouvelle vie sédentaire, la chaleur des lits et l'opulence des repas en avaient même transformé certains. Parmi eux, Grunlek avait connu une évolution discrète mais lourde de sens. Très occupé au milieu de ses casseroles, vêtu d'une tunique sobre surmontée d'un tablier vert pomme, l'ancien ingénieur épluchait, coupait, chauffait, goûtait. Il avait pris du ventre. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis la fin de leurs expéditions. Grunlek avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de les attacher. Cette nouvelle apparence lui donnait un air encore plus amical que d'ordinaire. Il semblait heureux, dans son monde d'épluchures. Au fil des mois, il avait imaginé de nouveaux usages pour son bras mécanique, devenu aujourd'hui une sorte d'outil multifonction pour le chef cuisinier du Repos du Guerrier. En l'apercevant ainsi, un visiteur pourrait penser que le nain vivait et travaillait ici depuis toujours, tant sa personne s'accordait avec le décor. Grunlek incarnait, dans un sens, l'âme de l'auberge. Il était le tenancier idéal.

Même son regard avait évolué. Le nain était toujours conscient des horreurs du monde, mais il avait pris du recul. Son œil valide brillait désormais d'un bonheur longtemps attendu, tandis que l'autre était dissimulé par un cache-œil bigarré, brodé par une vieille dame du village d'à côté, à qui il faisait livrer ses plats. Un sourire timide éclairait son visage usé par les années d'inquiétude. Le Repos du Guerrier était le havre de paix dont il avait toujours rêvé. Bien sûr, le quotidien n'était pas toujours paisible, dans son nouveau domaine. Le raffut des clients, le crépitement des flammes sous les casseroles, les grognements occasionnels de Théo ponctuaient les heures de travail du nain cuisinier. Certains soirs, il retrouvait l'épuisement des années passées, celui des jours d'errance et de combats. Grunlek appréciait pourtant cette fatigue, car plus que jamais, il était au service du bien et des autres. Il avait trouvé sa place, au milieu de ses amis.

Tandis qu'il s'emparait d'une cuillère pour remuer son ragoût, la solitude de Grunlek fut interrompue par un bruissement, plus loin dans la cuisine. Le nain n'y prêta aucune attention. Il connaissait ce son par cœur. Il attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourna la tête et croisa les regards de deux créatures qu'il aimait tendrement. Eden, assise bien droite, le regard décidé, et Gérard, aux crocs écumants, attendaient. Grunlek ne pouvait résister à leurs grands yeux ronds et à leur air triste. Étouffant un petit rire, le nain récupéra quelques morceaux de viande dans sa casserole et nourrit les deux affamés. Le même manège recommencerait certainement le lendemain, puis le jour suivant, et celui d'après. Telle était la nouvelle vie de Grunlek von Krayn, qu'il ne quitterait pour rien au monde.


	5. Participation de Sirayar

Shin

En meilleure circonstance, c'était un humain normal, entrainé comme gardien des forêts dans un village caché, ou du moins, dont l'ignorance de son existence était la règle. Une des choses qui surprenaient chez lui, c'était sa capacité à générer de la glace.

De tous les chevaliers des bois, Shin était le meilleur magicien, à tel point que l'entraineur en magie avait sérieusement envisagé de faire que Shin devienne magicien à part entière, ou du moins, en grande partie. De tous les gardiens des forêt, préférant les armes à distance au combat rapproché, Shin figurait parmi les meilleurs combattants.

Un traumatisme avait changé Shin, défiguré sa personnalité ouverte et bienveillante. Pétris de cupidité du pouvoir, l'église de l'eau convoitait la puissance que Shin ignorait. De toutes ses forces et toute sa volonté qu'il avait, Shin résistait. Le combat était perdu d'avance, mais mieux valait, selon Shin, faire que ses assaillants connaissent une victoire douloureusement acquise que d'être une victime trop facile. Du pouvoir de Shin, nul n'en avait obtenu.

La survie s'est faite en échange d'une injustice, car contrairement à ce que Shin espérait, le village n'avait aucun survivant, les souvenirs n'étant que dérisoire compensation. Jusqu'à récemment, Shin avait réussit à oublier le village, pour se soulager de la douleur.

Depuis lors, Shin porte un masque; quiconque le verrait pour la première fois ne saurait jamais de quoi son visage a l'air. Et pour le reste, à part un pantalon noir avec des bottes, il porte une veste épaisse avec capuche; personne ne saurait s'il a des cheveux ou non, et à quoi ressemble exactement sa silhouette.

De la défaite du village, il restait la colère et le devoir de punir toute cruauté contre la dignité humaine en compensation du bonheur perdu.


	6. Participation de Li-chan Lora

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas participé à un défi aventure. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui participent, peut-être à cause des vacances.

En tout cas, vous me connaissez maintenant (enfin je crois) et vous savez que je commence toujours par une partie «annonce ».

[Annonce]

Comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai l'idée de faire une série sur l'univers d'aventures. Je peux vous dire que ça avance. Projets Aventures sera une série audio illustrée. Pour l'épisode 0, j'ai déjà pas mal de doubleur et un monteur vidéo. Il me reste deux rôles féminins :Crystal Kory, la cousine de Shin et une guerrière demi-élémentaire d'eau. Il me manque aussi quelqu'un pour le rôle de Victoria Silverberg. Si vous êtes intéressé ou que connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et on pourra procéder à l'audition.

[Fin de l'annonce]

Maintenant que c'est fait, voici le résultat de mon défi. On se retrouve dans le début de mon UA : Gakuen Aventures (Anciennement l'académie aventure. Oui, j'ai voulu me l'a joué manga.). Il est du point de vue d'Idril Azur, la nièce d'Aldo et personnage principal de Projets Aventures. Cela parle de sa première rencontre avec Théo Silverberg. Comme vous le savez, je fais toujours des fins très joyeuses. J'aime les happy ending sourire creepy .

Je vous avoue que je me suis un peu inspiré de doki doki litterature club, juste un peu.

(Just Théo *-*)

Pensive, je me regarde à travers le miroir. Quand je me vois, j'ai l'impression de revoir mon ancien peuple. Je trouve que je ressemble plus à une version féminine de mon père.

Une peau blanche qui s'approche de la pâleur, des lèvres bien rouges, des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, une grande taille, plutôt mince. Je dirais que je ressemble presque à mon père à la différence de la couleur de mes yeux. On disait qu'ils étaient tels le soleil et la lune. Ce qui est peut-être vrai, le blanc des yeux est d'un gris clair et les pupilles sont plutôt dorés. Ils brillent d'une lumière surnaturelle. C'est sûrement dû à ma mère.

Je me mis à soupirer avant de me mettre en route pour l'académie.

Je regardais tous les autres étudiants en train de rire et de parler entre eux. Parfois, je me sens différente, j'ai la sensation que je ne suis pas la bienvenue dans ce monde.

De plus, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de sortir de mon appartement.  
J'ai, depuis mon enfance, une phobie des humains. Je me soigne, j'arrive à gérer ma peur quand je suis entourée d'un petit groupe. Mais, quand je suis en ville avec plein d'humain aux alentours. Je rentre chez moi rapidement et j'y reste.

Généralement, je suis des cours à distance. Cependant, j'ai décidé d'y aller.

Une fois à l'académie, je discutais avec le professeur principal. Il était content que j'essaye d'affronter ma peur.  
En classe, je m'assois à côté d'un certain Théo Silverberg.  
D'après Marylin, il faut que je garde mes distances avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a dit ça.

Assise, je remarque qu'une grande partie des filles me regardent.

(J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?)

Le cours commença par une interrogation surprise sur un scénario donné. Pendant ce petit examen, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me regarder. Et en effet, cette personne était Théo. Il était en train de tricher sur moi pendant que le prof était occupé à lire.

Je décide de me positionner de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas copier. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon stylo ne marchait plus. Au moment où j'allais prendre un autre sur ma table, Théo me le pique.

(Je rêve ou il prend mon stylo en otage !)

Je voulais lui reprendre, mais il retient mon bras. Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Mes yeux fixent ses yeux bleus, je pouvais entendre mon coeur battre. Son regard était intense et pourtant j'avais une impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Mon intuition me dit qu'il est dangereux, mais qu'il a besoin de moi.

(Il m'a touché !)

Ma race a une certaine sensibilité. Nous sommes ou devrais-je dire nous étions assez tactiles en plus de notre capacité à voir le monde autrement. Au fond de moi, je veux le toucher, mais ma peur et mon dégoût pour l'espèce humaine reviennent à la charge.

Le temps reprit quand il lâche mon bras et laisse tomber mon stylo au sol. Il a fait du bruit avec sa chaise pour attirer l'attention du prof.

(Prof)- Mademoiselle ?

(Idril)- J'ai fait tomber mon stylo.

Gênée, je ramasse vite le stylo pour continuer mon examen.

Plus tard, la cloche sonne. Je sors mon désinfectant et l'applique sur mon bras. J'étais contente que ce soit enfin fini.

(Ce Théo m'énerve, je crois savoir pourquoi Marylin m'a déconseillé de m'approcher de lui. C'est un tricheur !)

Dans le couloir, je croise mes amies. Elles veulent aller manger à la cantine.

(Idril)- Désoler les filles, je vais manger sur le toit. Il y a trop de monde à la cantine.  
Marylin souriante, me tape sur l'épaule.

(Marylin)- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est déjà bien que tu sois arrivé à aller en cours.

Je souris jusqu'à que Carmilla ouvre sa bouche.

(Carmilla)- Les humains vont te manger si tu viens. Va te cacher. Franchement, c'est ridi...

Crystal gèle la bouche de Carmilla.

(Crystal)- On devrait y aller.

(Carmilla)- Hummm !

Carmilla jette un regard noir sur Crystal qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. En partant, je pouvais entendre Carmilla hurler au loin. Le sort avait disparu.

Muni de mon déjeuner, je monte au niveau du toit en évitant de regarder les autres élèves surtout les humains. J'essaie aussi de ne pas céder à la panique cependant je vois mes mains tremblées. Alors, je décide d'accélérer le pas.

Arriver au toit, je tente de me calmer lorsque je vis Théo. Il était seul en train de regarder une boîte vide. Théo avait l'air dépité et son ventre gargouillé. Il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de ma présence. Il semblait parler à lui-même.

(Théo)- Pourquoi l'histoire se répète encore ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi ?

Une partie de moi ne voulait rien lui donner, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui.

(Il a des problèmes ? Peut-être que je l'ai mal jugé.)

Je m'installe à côté de lui et ouvre mon sac pour prendre mon bento.

(Idril)- Eh ! Théo.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi avec surprise comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir et fixe le bento.

(Idril)- Tiens-moi ça.

Théo le prit et je retourne fouiller dans mon sac.

(Idril)- J'ai ramené quelques nouveaux échantillons de sauce qui iraient bien avec le riz. Tu sais, il y en avait plein au supermarché. Marylin et moi avons pris plusieurs pendant que Carmilla et Crystal détourner l'attention.

Je me retourne souriante avec mes échantillons jusqu'à que je constate ce qu'il a fait.

(...!)

(Idril)- AAAAAAAAH ! Tu es sérieux ?!

Théo avait mangé mon bento. Il n'en restait rien.

(Théo)- C'était bon, mais il manquait de la sauce.

Ma colère était à son comble. Je l'attrape par le col et le secoue avec énergie.

[Traduction de l'ancien elfique en commun]

(Idril)- Espèce de connard ! Mangeur de déjeuner ! Mon peuple aurait dû vous laisser dans vos grottes en train de vénérer des cailloux.

Je me suis arrêtée lorsque je me suis rendu compte d'une chose.

(Je l'ai touché !)

Je me lève vite et cours en direction des toilettes. J'ai passé le reste de la pause à frotter et nettoyé.

Plus tard en cours, je me suis rendu compte que Théo était devenu distant et m'ignorer. Il avait l'air préoccuper.

(Je me demande si je ne suis pas allée trop loin.)

Après les cours, je suis partie au travail. La nuit était déjà tombée quand j'ai quitté la cantina du coco bongo.

Le ciel était magnifiquement étoilé et la lune brillait de toute sa splendeur. Et je me sentais mal. J'avais la tête qui tourne et le nez qui saigne.

(Qu'est-ce que...)

Je me sentais si mal que j'avais ignoré cette sensation que dans l'ombre se cacher un observateur.

Quand je repris conscience, j'étais chez moi sur mon lit. J'avais mal à la tête et mon corps était douloureux.

(Comment je suis arrivée chez moi ?)

D'après mes souvenirs, j'étais en route en direction de chez moi. Et puis, j'avais mal. Il y avait une voix féminine et la douleur. Et puis, j'étais dans la tête de quelqu'un. C'est flou mais je suis sûre d'avoir entendu un rire et des cris.

Je décide de me lever jusqu'à que j'entends une porte se fermer.

(Ça vient d'en bas !)

En sortant de ma chambre, je remarque que tout était sombre. J'entends le bruit de la télévision en bas. Apparemment, c'était les infos. Il y a aussi quelque chose d'étrange, quelqu'un était là. D'après ce que je peux sentir, c'était un homme, un humain ensanglanté. J'ai l'impression de connaître cette personne, mais une sombre magie est à l'œuvre.

Tandis que je me dirige vers la télé en allumant les lumières au préalable, je senti une présence ténébreuse derrière moi.

(Il est toujours là.)

Je me retourne rapidement, cependant il n'y avait personne. Je regarde la télé, la journaliste parle de trois personnes décédées cette nuit. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille et deux hommes morts.

(Pourquoi il est indiqué 10 heures du mat alors qu'on est 23 heures ?)

C'est alors que j'ai compris. Je suis dans le monde astral. Quand mon regard se pose de nouveau sur l'écran, je vis une image. J'étais à l'infirmerie, allongée sur le lit. La tête de Théo était à côté de mon corps endormi et sa main sur la mienne.

(C'est sûrement le passage pour me réveiller. Pourtant, quelque chose bloque ma sortie.)

Alors que je tends ma main vers l'écran, une main plein de sang me retient. Je ne peux pas bouger. Le sang se déplace sur mon bras pour former un message dans une écriture très ancienne.

(Ça fait plusieurs millénaires que je n'avais pas vu ça.)

Il est écrit : " L'histoire ne fait que commencer."

D'un coup, tout devient sombre seul la télé était allumée. Il fait froid et je peux sentir que quelqu'un me regarde intensément attendant de voir ce que j'allais faire. Le monde astral n'est pas lieu stable, elle change en fonction de la personne. Dans ce monde, il existe des zones de sécurité : notre esprit. Ma maison représentante cette zone. Si mon esprit est affaibli alors d'autre esprit peut rentrer. Dans ce cas-là, il y a un risque de possession.

Mais, je suis libre de mes mouvements. Et si c'était mes peurs, je verrais des humains. C'est étrange, je pense que quelqu'un ou quelque chose est dans mon esprit. Cette chose ou personne ne semble pas vouloir me posséder, cependant elle tient une partie de mon esprit en otage.  
(Pour être possédé, il faut un contact. Et le seul qui puisse le faire c'est...)

(Idril)- Théo ?

À ce moment-là, les lumières s'allument. Je vis Théo en armure d'inquisiteur. Il y avait beaucoup de sang dessus. Théo était en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Je décide de m'approcher de lui. Il se mit à me parler.

(Théo)- Combien de temps ça va durer ? Je commence à être fatigué de jouer au chat et la souris. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, j'aimerais juste que ça s'arrête. Dis-moi, pourquoi tout le monde me rejet ?

(Idril)- Je ne pense pas que tu sois rejeté. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu à l'académie.

(Théo)- L'académie ? Oh ! C'est vrai, dans cette réalité je suis un étudiant.

(Cette réalité ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?)

D'un mouvement, il change sa tenue habituelle avec son style assez punk. Je remarque ses ongles sont noirs, ça me rappelle ce manga avec un majordome démoniaque. Toujours à dire " I'am one hell of butler " ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il se retourne avec un grand sourire et me prend la main en direction de l'écran télé. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus, mais rouges. Sur l'écran, il n'y avait plus moi et Théo à l'infirmerie. C'était des suites de chiffres.

(Du binaire ! Je sais le lire étrangement.)

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, j'avais mal à la tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lire et un sentiment de tristesse me submerge puis les ténèbres.

[Fin ou presque... voici un petit quelque chose pour vous. Bonne chance.]

[Voici le message binaire :

01000001 01110110 01100101 01111010 00101101 01110110 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100100 11000011 10101001 01101010 11000011 10100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01101110 01110101 01101100 01100101 01100010 01101111 01101110 01101000 01100101 01110101 01110010 00111111

01010000 01100001 01110011 01101101 01101111 01101001 00101110 01001010 01100101 01110011 01110101 01101001 01110011 01101101 01100001 01101100 01100001 01100100 01100101 01100101 01110100 01100100 01100101 01110000 01110101 01101001 01110011 01101101 01101111 01101110 01100101 01101110 01100110 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00101100 01101111 01101110 01101101 01100101 01110011 01101111 01101001 01100111 01101110 01100101 00101110 01001100 01100001 01100100 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100101 01110101 01110010 01100100 00100111 01110101 01101110 01100101 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100110 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100001 01101100 01100101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110001 01110101 01101111 01110100 01101001 01100100 01101001 01100101 01101110 00101110

01001101 01101111 01101110 01110000 11000011 10101000 01110010 01100101 01100100 01101001 01110100 01110001 01110101 01100101 01100011 00100111 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110000 01101111 01110101 01110010 01101101 01101111 01101110 01100010 01101001 01100101 01101110 00101100 01100011 01100101 01101100 01110101 01101001 01100100 01100101 01101101 01100001 01100110 01100001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100101 01110100 01110011 01110101 01110010 01110100 01101111 01110101 01110100 01100100 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110100 01110010 01100101 01100101 01101101 01110000 01101001 01110010 01100101 00101110 01010001 01110101 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101010 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101001 01110011 01100111 01110101 11000011 10101001 01110010 01101001 01100101 00101100 01101010 01100101 01101100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101010 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100100 01110010 01100001 01101001 01100101 01110100 01101010 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101001 01110000 01100001 01101100 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101110 00101110

01010001 01110101 01100101 01101100 01110001 01110101 01100101 01100011 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100001 01110101 01100110 01101111 01101110 01100100 01100100 01100101 01101101 01101111 01101001 01101101 01100101 01100011 01101000 01110101 01100011 01101000 01101111 01110100 01100101 11000011 10100000 01101100 00100111 01101111 01110010 01100101 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 11000011 10101001 01101111 00101100 01100011 00100111 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110101 01101110 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001010 01100101 01110011 01110101 01101001 01110011 01110101 01101110 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001001 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001100 01100101 01110000 01100001 01101100 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001100 01110101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101101 01101111 01101110 01100010 01101111 01101110 01101000 01100101 01110101 01110010 00101110 ]


	7. Participation de Serpent à Lunettes

C'est un job facile, avait dit le vieux Jim. on entre, on prend ce qu'on veut et les condés penseront que c'est l'autre qui a fait le coup, qu'il disait. Oui mais ce qu'il avait pas prévu dans son plan, le vieux Jim, c'est que l'autre comptait effectivement faire le coup.

J'aurais du m'en douter, Je savais qu'il serait là lui aussi, c'était beaucoup trop tentant. Tout le monde me le disait en plus : « va pas avec le vieux Jim, son plan est foireux. » mais je ne les avais pas écoutés et maintenant je m'en mords les doigts.

Il nous a trouvé dans le bureau du margrave. Ledit margrave était parti en vacances et avait jugé ses serviteurs dignes de confiance pour garder sa maison, alors qu'ils se sont barrés deux jours plus tard. Lorsque le vieux Jim m'avait dit ça, j'ai de suite compris qu'on pouvait se faire du pognon facile.

Bref, je disais donc … ah oui le bureau. Jim s'est occupé de crocheter le coffre, une belle pièce de serrurerie au passage, avec un principe de poids et de contrepoids assez difficile à trafiquer. C'est quand il a fini de l'ouvrir que j'ai entendu ce foutu chat hurler, j'aurais du trouver ça bizarre mais la vue des pierres précieuses et des pièces a fait fondre mes craintes comme neige au soleil et j'ai mis autant de richesse que possible dans mon sac. Une fois le sien plein, Le vieux Jim l'a mis sur le dos mais au lieu de partir il est resté figé à côté de moi et l'a lâché par terre. Alerté par le bruit, je me suis retourné et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, nous bloquant cette sortie et nous fixant tous deux. j'avais l'impression d'être un campagnol devant une belette car l'elfe devant moi n'était autre que Mani Le Double, nouvelle terreur de la ville.

Arrivé il y a peu, tout le monde a cru à un illuminé qui tiendrait pas une semaine et il leur a prouvé le contraire. C'est vrai que quand on le voit, cet elfe ne paye pas de mine avec ses dreadlocks se terminant par des pointes de métal et son regard moitié ahuri, moitié gêné. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, derrière laquelle se trouvait un génie du mal d'une extrême cruauté. Vous me croyez pas ? Il a mis le feu à un entrepôt pour aucune raison sinon qu'il en avait sans doute envie. Les mauvaises langues diront que c'était sans doute un accident et qu'il passait par là mais c'est là qu'on l'étendue de son génie. Et puis il y a des signes qui trompent pas.

D'abord les araignées : on est d'accord que quelqu'un qui a une araignée comme animal de compagnie est forcément dérangé. Eh ben ce type il en a deux ! Et elle se balade sur sa tête comme si c'était normal. Mais il est pas seulement dérangé, il est également très dangereux. Cette nuit, j'ai pu voir que sous son manteau il cachait au moins 4 machettes comme si une seule ne serait pas assez pour ce qu'il comptait faire.

Et donc nous étions là, tous les trois. Personnellement, j'étais paralysée par la peur mais j'avais une idée derrière la tête. Si on s'y mettait et qu'on était assez rapide, le vieux Jim et moi on pouvait se le faire. La tension montait, j'ai lentement mis ma main sur mon poignard, prêt à attaquer...

\- Et alors ? Qu'est qui s'est passé ?

Il finit sa chope et la posa sur la table. Puis avec un air déçu il continua :

« Le Vieux Jim m'a lâché »

Des plaintes se firent entendre à sa table. Le rescapé commanda une autre chope auprès du tavernier, un nain pas commode mais jovial, puis se retourna vers ses amis :

« Personne ne savait exactement quel âge il avait, mais son surnom de vieux Jim n'était pas éhonté. Il a pas pu supporter le choc et a fait une crise cardiaque. En voyant son corps tombé j'ai cru que Mani lui avait lancé un sort et, terrifié, j'ai sauté par la fenêtre. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis fait cette cicatrice »

Il dit ceci en retroussant son pantalon pour montrer une balafre sur toute la jambe gauche. Puis il attrapa la chope que lui tendit le tavernier et désigna ses amis avec avant de leur dire :

« En tout cas, je vous préviens, ce fut ma seule rencontre avec ce maudit elfe et laissez-moi dire que par sa seule présence, il a réussi à tuer un voleur endurci et m'a forcé à me retirer du business. C'est sans doute l'un des plus redoutables assassins du Cratère et si vous avez le malheur de le rencontrer, alors fuyez pauvres fous »

Cet ultime avertissement fut accueilli par un silence complet sur toute la table, sauf le tavernier qui s'esclaffa et partit d'un rire franc.


	8. Participation de Draco Nocte

Après quelques mois de tribulations, entre examens, stage et autres paperasses, voici enfin que je sors de mon trou. C'est avec la plume engourdie, certes, mais surtout avec un plaisir certain que je vous partage cette nouvelle participation aux **Défis d'Aventures**. (Bon anniversaire en retaaaard ! \o/) Je reprends donc avec une petite description d'un personnage assez connu, peut-être même plus connu que vous ne le croyez...

Bonne lecture !

\- _Draco Nocte_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un d'important, à la fois pour moi et pour le Cratère. Une légende, pour ainsi dire.

Le Destin a voulu que nos chemins se rencontrent et que ce fabuleux personnage devienne mon professeur. Au premier abord, il peut paraître normal à quiconque le croise, quoiqu'un peu excentrique. Mais si on y regarde de plus près, de petits détails sautent aux yeux, le genre de détails qui laissent circonspect, dubitatif, puis finalement, pantois. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien produire pareil effet, me demanderez-vous ?

Son regard, un regard cachant un air plein de malice et de sagesse, des yeux aux prunelles jaunes et félines capables d'en mettre mal à l'aise plus d'un. À cela, ajoutez sur le haut des joues quelques écailles, fines, reptiliennes, reflétant plus ou moins les teintes de la lumière ambiante. Ainsi, peut-être avez-vous déjà deviné la personne dont je vous dresse le portrait. Trêve de suspense, je vous parle bien du Grand Archimage de la Tour des Mages, digne successeur de la magnificente Tesla, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon... mon maître.

Bien que mon point de vue puisse être biaisé de par ma position, je peux vous assurer que son apparence n'a rien d'effrayante, tout au contraire ! Malgré des épaules peu larges et une taille moyenne, sa stature n'en est pas moins imposante et grandiose (à l'image de celle du grand et magnifique Archimagus Protemus, sans pour autant l'égaler), encore qu'elle sache se montrer rassurante quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.

J'ai la conviction que son souvenir, celui de sa majestueuse robe écarlate aux épaulettes mordorées, cela de sa chevelure ondulée élégamment désordonnée, celui de son rire diaboliquement jovial... tout cela, j'en suis convaincu, restera gravé dans les arcanes de la Tour, comme dans ma mémoire.


End file.
